


La pelirroja y El Bribón

by KalK



Category: X-Men Evolution
Genre: Amnesia, Brainwashing, F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-28
Updated: 2017-05-28
Packaged: 2018-11-06 00:07:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11024439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KalK/pseuds/KalK
Summary: Desde hace dos días, la joven Jean Grey de solo dieciséis años esta viviendo en el pequeño departamento del recién llegado al pueblo Remy Lebeau de diecinueve años. Un poco extraño si, como ellos están viviendo juntos. Bueno todo hace un par de noches...





	1. Chapter 1

Los personajes son de Marvel

Salen Center

Desde hace dos días, la joven Jean Grey de dieciséis años esta viviendo en el pequeño departamento del recién llegado al pueblo Remy Lebeau de diecinueve años. Un poco extraño si, como ellos están viviendo juntos. Bueno todo inició hace dos días, en la noche...

Hace dos días

Noche, 3:00 AM. Mansion de Charles Xavier

Habitación de Jean Grey

Ella se encontraba en su cama dormida, pero parece que tenía una pesadilla. Se daba vuelta a todos lados, se tocaba la cabeza

En un susurro, se le escucho decir - duele - estaba sudando, de un momento a otro se levanta de la cama con los ojos cerrados y comienza a caminar en su pequeño camisón. Hasta salir de la casa, camina hasta llegar al centro de la ciudad. Cuando los fuertes dolores vienen, grita los más fuerte que puede y al mismo tiempo se rompen los vidrios. Provocando que pierda la conciencia y caiga al suelo, golpeando se la cabeza con el suelo a la entrada de un callejón

5:00 AM.

Muchos minutos después

Remy venia desde la disco hacia su pequeño departamento, se detiene cuando a una joven mujer pelirrojo semi-desnuda desmayada a la entrada del callejón detrás de su departamento. Se acerco a verla, le fascino es hermosa su largo cabello, su piernas largas...toda su cuerpo, la movió un poco para despertarla. Parecía muerte, la reviso y encontró en su cabeza un gran chichón o inflación. En ese momento despertó y mostró sus lindos ojos ojos

...Mujer, que te paso. Cual es tu nombre, donde vives - le pregunto preocupado, algo extraño en el. Debido que solo se preocupa por si mismo

Mi nombre es Jean y vivo en... - ella estaba respondiendo, cuando se volvió a desmayar. El no sabía que hacer con ella, si la ayudaba o no. Finalmente se quito su abrigo y se lo puso a ella encima, la tomo en sus brazos y la llevo adentro del edifico de departamento. Entro por la puerta principal y subió las escaleras hasta el cuarto piso, entro a su departamento y en verdad es pequeño. Solo tiene dos habitaciones, el baño y el living donde esta su cama, una pequeña cocina y una mesa un poco roto con dos sillas

La tiro en la cama como un costal de papas, fue al baño. Día vueltas el grifo y empezó a caer agua de la ducha, volvió donde ella. Le quito el abrió y el camisón, la tomo en sus brazos y la llevo a la tina. La limpió delicadamente y mojo mucho en donde la chica se golpeó, en todo ese momento no despertó Jean. Él corto el agua, la volvió a tomar en brazos. Apago la luz del baño, volvieron a la habitación y tiro de nuevo a la cama. Se alejo Remy y fue a la pequeña y vieja cómoda, de donde saco una camisa rota. Cerro la cómoda, se acercó a Jean y al ponerle la camisa se la abotono. Él se desnudo y se metió a la cama con ella, cubriendo se ambos con las mantas. En un reflejo de ella, acomodo su cabeza en el pecho de él.

Al día siguiente

Remy y Jean se encontraban muy abrazados y se veían con una gran sonrisa cada uno, aun dormidos en la cama. Ella poco a poco despertó

Aun con los ojos cerrados y un poco mareada, se sentía cómoda en donde estaba. Abrió los ojos y lo vio, se pregunto quien era, no lo recordaba y tampoco en donde esta. Se le ocurrió despertar al joven debajo de ella y no se le ocurrió nada mejor que darle un beso en la mejilla. Él poco empezó a despertar y se quedaron viendo

Bonjour, Mademoiselle - le dijo, mientras le acariciaba su cabello

Ella estaba colorada, como su cabello - Hola

Chérie, tu ferais mieux de trouver - pregunto él

Jean, no entendía que decía Remy - Que?

Querida, si te encuentras mejor - repitió en español

Le dijo tranquila - Me duele un poco la cabeza, pero estoy bien

Me alegro Jean - le respondió con una hermosa sonrisa

Ella se le quedo viendo - ese es...mi nombre - pregunto

Ahora el se le quedo mirando - si...no lo recuerdas - ella negó con la cabeza

No recuerdo quien soy y tu quien eres? - pregunto ella

En estos momentos el galán desapareció, no sabía que decir. Finalmente decidió quedarse con ella - Mi nombre es Remy Lebeau y soy tu novio, somos pareja - la tomo de los hombros y la acercó hacia el, dando le un beso en los labios. Ella no estaba muy segura de esto, algo le decía que era un error...pero otra parte le gritaba, hazlo y sin más le correspondió el beso

Continua...


	2. Propuestas

Anteriormente...

Al día siguiente

Remy y Jean se encontraban muy abrazados y se veían con una gran sonrisa cada uno, aun dormidos en la cama. Ella poco a poco despertó

Aun con los ojos cerrados y un poco mareada, se sentía cómoda en donde estaba. Abrió los ojos y lo vio, se pregunto quien era, no lo recordaba y tampoco en donde esta. Se le ocurrió despertar al joven debajo de ella y no se le ocurrió nada mejor que darle un beso en la mejilla. Él poco empezó a despertar y se quedaron viendo

Bonjour, Mademoiselle - le dijo, mientras le acariciaba su cabello

Ella estaba colorada, como su cabello - Hola

Chérie, tu ferais mieux de trouver - pregunto él

Jean, no entendía que decía Remy - Que?

Querida, si te encuentras mejor - repitió en español

Le dijo tranquila - Me duele un poco la cabeza, pero estoy bien

Me alegro Jean - le respondió con una hermosa sonrisa

Ella se le quedo viendo - ese es...mi nombre - pregunto

Ahora el se le quedo mirando - si...no lo recuerdas - ella negó con la cabeza

No recuerdo quien soy y tu quien eres? - pregunto ella

En estos momentos el galán desapareció, no sabía que decir. Finalmente decidió quedarse con ella - Mi nombre es Remy Lebeau y soy tu novio, somos pareja - la tomo de los hombros y la acercó hacia el, dando le un beso en los labios. Ella no estaba muy segura de esto, algo le decía que era un error...pero otra parte le gritaba, hazlo y sin más le correspondió el beso

Ahora más

10:00 A.M. En el departamento de Remy, Jean estaba sola poco a poco empezó a despertar y a moverse en la cama. Revelando que estaba desnuda y la camisa de su "novio" en el suelo, abrió los ojos y se dio cuenta que se encontraba sola. La puerta del baño estaba abierta y con la luz apagada, ella se levanto de la cama sin preocuparse en cubrirse. Tenía unas marcas de su noche con Remy y solo tenía un poco de dolor en la cabeza producto del desmayo.

La puerta se abrió y revelo al joven de los ojos rojos, cargando unas bolsas. Él cerro la puerta después de entrar, ella sin pensarlo se lanzó sobre Remy. Cayendo al suelo y besando se con mucha pasión, no podían ocultar la pasión que sienten uno por el otro. Luego de separarse por un momento, se sentaron en la cama y el joven le mostró el contenido en el interior de las bolsa. Ropa nueva que le había "comprado" a su chica, ropa bastante llamativa cosas que no ocuparía estando bien ella

Empiezan hablar, mientras le le peina el cabello con el cepillo para el pelo - Como te sientes

Duele menos, el golpe en la cabeza - contesta ella, muy tranquila

Sonríe él - Entonces dormiste bien

Ella asiente - después de la tercera vez que nos unimos no recuerdo más - sonríe Remy, al mismo tiempo que le cepillaba el cabello, con la otra mano recorría el cuerpo de ella. Ella llegaba a saltar, al sentir una extraña corriente que le producían sus manos. Él había decidido, seguir jugando con su mente. Remy durante la mañana, averiguó quien es gracias a la ayuda de la hermandad. Sabía que la había visto en otro lado, pero no recordaba. Así que le saco una foto mientras dormía y fue donde su amigo de más confianza Pietro y se la mostró.

La encontré anoche con amnesia, la has visto en el pueblo. Creó que una vez la vi - le dice al platinado

Pietro hace pocos minutos despertó, por culpa de su amigo. Pero sus ojos quedaron muy abiertos al ver la fotografía - no lo puedo creer, amigo. Tienes en tu cama a la sensual Jean Grey y con amnesia, una vez, hace tiempo te mostré una foto de la santurrona y su grupo - así Pietro le comenzó a contar sobre Jean Grey, lo poco que sabe de ella. En ese mismo momento detrás de la puerta de la habitación Mystique había escuchado todo

Media hora después

Remy se estaba por ir, cuando la mujer de piel azul y cabello rojo se le acerca con una carta

Tiempo sin verte - le dice a él

Él la vió de arriba a bajo - Mucho, señora

Se que tienes a Jean Grey - se quedaron mirando y el estaba un poco preocupado - no te preocupes, te la puedes llevar y has con ella lo que quieras. Como por ejemplo te puedes casar con ella, aquí esta la autorización de sus padres hecha por mi. Como sabras, pueda cambiar de forma y al hacerlo puedo escribir de su misma forma, pero si el juez de paz o cura llaman para verificar. Yo contestare para confirmar

Remy no creía lo que escuchaba - lo dice, en verdad

Claro que si, niño. Ella es un eslabón muy fuerte con los X-Men, por eso la quiero fuera de escena. Tenemos un trato, señor Lebeau - ella estiro la mano y el la estrecho

Mientras en la mansión de los X-Men

Scott con los muchachos habían recorrido la ciudad y no aparecía Jean, Logan no podía ayudar al estar incomunicado al igual que el profesor. Summer se encontraba sobre su cama, despierto desde hace un par de horas y preocupado por Jean. En ese momento tocaron la puerta

Se sentó en la cama - apareció Jean - pregunto y se abrió la puerta, para revelar a Emma Frost. Luego de entrar, cerro la puerta y se sentó en la cama - y Jean

Lo siento, aun no se sabe nada de ella - se acerco a él y poco a poco lo empezó a manipular, la mente de Scott estaba nublada y ella cada vez más cerca de la boca de Scott

Departamento de LeBeau

Remy y Jean salían del baño, se bañaron juntos. Se encontraban felices de completarse cada uno, a Jean no le importaba que la única persona que conociera fuer Remy le hace muy feliz, además de ser un compañero excelente en la cama. Mientras pensaba en esto se sonrojaba, pero algo paso de improviso. El joven se arrodillo y saco una pequeña cajita de debajo de la cama. Abrió la caja, revelando un hermoso anillo y le pregunto a Jean

Se que no me recuerdas, pero yo te amo y se que tu también me estás amando...lo que quiero decir. Mademoiselle, se casaría conmigo

Continua...


End file.
